National Treasure: The Treasure of London
by LyzabethSay
Summary: This is a sequal to NT 1 and i hope it is good. TI is about Riley finding a paper in between the pages of an old book. He brings it to America and Abigail reconizes it and knows some one who can inscribe it to English. And the rest you'll just have to rea
1. Default Chapter

This a fanfiction sequal to National Treasure. Sorry if you find anything which i h ave gotten wrong if refering to the frist National Treasure. This is actually owned by Disney but hopefully they wount mind me borrowing it. P

So here it is National Treaure: The Treasure of London:

The thousand of books that surrounded Riley Poole which meant absolutely nothing. This computer genius was running his figure along the pages that had nothing to do with computers. He felt strained by all the trouble around. He had been brought to London to help with the British Museum and he had found time to research things about he museum in the museum's library. History was one of his weakest subjects then he took a large fascination in British history.

As he continued to read the text in this old fragile book he turned the page to find a small crumpled up paper in between the pages. Taking it carefully out, he opened it and read what was definitely in another language. He tried to find what any of the words on the paper meant but like the books he was lost.

"I hope I am not intruding." A soft sweet female voice cropped up next to him, scaring him out of his chair. "I am so sorry Mr. Poole." She continued as she picked up the fallen books from next to Riley.

"That is not problem Ms. White, I was just leaving." His startled reaction caused a query to pop in Ms. Whites head but just before she could actually say anything. Riley had gotten out of his chair and was already walking off to the main hall. He stopped once he had left the library and took one last glance at the piece of paper before he put the parchment into his pocket, then continued off to his hotel.

As it was Riley's last day in London before retuning to America he packed his bags and then went to the hotel bar. He sat at the bar and order his drink. He was still slightly confused about the piece of paper. Why had he taken it with him? Why didn't he give it to Ms. White? Taking it out of his pocket he looked at it again. The drawings on the page seemed to be the same as the ones found on his last voyage with Ben Gates and Abigail Chase.


	2. Natalie Vinory

As Riley arrived at the airport in New York he was surprised to see Ben and Abigail there to great him on his trip back. They were both perked up to hear about Riley's trip around England and London.

"Nothing happened I really mean it." Riley was actually laughed with them on the car ride to Ben's house.

When they go to Ben's house Riley went to the garage to see if his car was still there. And it was. His red Ferrari convertible. He smiled as he walked up to it, remembering all he had been through to find the treasure of the Knights Templar and the Free masons. He bleeped his car open and just as he was about to open the door….

"Leaving already?" Abigail had entered the garage and seen Riley enter his car.

"Nah… Just well remembering what life was before all the luxury."

"And sitting in your car with the money that you got from finding the treasure, is remembering what it was like before you got it?" She had a point that Riley just didn't understand. Abigail had always gotten the better out of Riley which came to be annoying at times.

"I guess it just takes me back to when I didn't have it." He took a pause a looked at Abigail. She gave a small smile before waking out of the garage. He didn't love her but he wish there was someone in his life he could love like how Ben loved her.

Riley opened the doors to his apartment and took a long stare in to the dark open room. He had left a key to Ben and Abigail to water his plants while he was gone and they did a good job of it. Riley opened the cage to let Treasure out of her cage. The grey tabby took a large stretch before walking around. Riley gave a smile at the cat and then walked to his room. He lived on the 3 floor of a rather posh apartment in Washing DC.

It was the weekend for Riley and he wanted to have a lie in. he turned on his TV and decided to watch the news. After a while of nothing interesting he decided to do something useful. But just before he was going to get out a new flash came on.

"Last night at around 11.00 pm four 16 year olds from the Washington DC Children Home were reported missing. Then later that night 2 witnesses said that they saw the four teenagers enter the Golden Jewelers at 11.45 pm. Then 10 minutes later when the police arrived they found only three of the teenagers, Natalie Poole, John Conrad, and Tim Olen. Anna Findsky was no where to be found. The children are now held in custody and wait the Home to let them out." Riley switched off the TV and quickly got to the phone.

"Hi." Riley said to his father on the other end of the phone. "Yes. This is Riley. Hi. Well I was wounding if I could speak to mom. Hi Mom. Remember Natalie. You sent her to the Children Home didn't you? You put her under our name right? And you never changed it? Okay. Yes. Okay. Thanks Mom. Bye bye." Riley quickly put down the phone and got ready to go out.


	3. Natalie Vinory part 2

Once Riley Poole was dressed and ready he left he apartment and went straight down to the car park. He bleeped his car open and then sat in it and thought. What was he going to do? Natalie was his adopted cousin. He couldn't just leave her in jail and wait for the Children Home to let her out, with the amount of money they had the couldn't bail anything out of jail. Riley started the car and drove off.

Once Riley arrived at Washington DC Police Station he walked up to the person at the desk.

"I am here to see Miss Natalie Poole."

"I'm sorry unless you are relative or from the Children Home you aren't allowed in." She said smiling at him meanly.

He cleared his throught and started his sentence. "I am Riley Poole. I am Natalie's guardian and I must see her now." He then smiled back at her the same way she smiled at him.

She gave a sour glare at him and then came from behind the counter with a set of keys and walked to the back where they kept the temporary jail cells. She walked up to a cell numbered 83 and opened the cell door.

"Tell old Joe over there when your done." She pointed to an incredible large black man standing not too far from the cell. Riley gave her another glare before entering the cell.

"Hey, Naddy." He said to the bundle curled up on the bed. It didn't move even when he poked it. He then grabbed the covers a pulled it off a small girl curled up. She then turned to look at Riley. She had been crying and her eyes were red from crying. Tears still dripped down her face, as she sat up.

"Riley I am so glad you're here." She said in between sobs. He sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

"What did you do it for?" he asked. She looked up and looked him in the eyes. Her golden hazel eyes sparkled as tears once again filled up here eyes. She couldn't help but cry and cry. When she finally looked up at Riley, he whipped a tear off her face and asked again. "What did you do it for? Why did you break in?"

"I didn't! They forced me to!" She almost shouted her head off when she said it. Tears kept pouring down her face.

"I am not mad at you all right. I will get you out of here. You won't need to go back to the Home." She smiled and gave a small laugh.

"You promise?"

"Promise." Riley got up at walked to the cell doors. "Umm…. Joe you don't mind getting me out of here now." He looked back at Natalie who smiled at gave a soft laugh. Joe came and opened the cell doors and Riley went up to the front counter. "Hi." He said to the lady again. "I was wondering if you could let my cousin out of here now."

"Are you really her cousin?" the lady said impolitely.

"Yeah." He said looking at the officer like she had only just joined the force and was still gangster sort. "Why? Is there a problem?"

Sorry my writing is sooo bad….. I might not continue depending if I have time and if I think this plot can stay… or if I can stay focus on the plot.

Thanks


End file.
